A trainer's destiny
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Sorry, shut down. : I'll rewrite, but without the plot or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan leapt out of the front door of the Pokemon Center, and sped off towards the field.

He felt the fresh morning air cross his face, as the sun beat down on him. He pulled out his only 2 Poke Balls, and released them. His trusty Mantyke did a loop and flew beside him, and his Zubat flew next to it. It was clear that they were enjoying themselves. Jonathan eventually wore out, and sat down. Mantyke and Zubat kept flying, occasionally attacking a Pidgey together. After 20 minutes, Jonathan recalled them both.

"Heh. That was fun." he said. He was an 11 year old, who was in the region of Grole, which, unfortunately, was infamous, for not having any of it's own Pokemon, except for a select few. There was a reason for that, but that will not be revealed for a long time. He was in the neighbourhood town from his home, Frostroot Town. It was Squatlor City. He ran across the fresh patch of grass. He had a plan, of catching a special Pokemon, stronger than his other ones! And he could find it, in Startrust Zone! Basically, the Grole equivalent of the Safari Zone. They walked past the Poke Mart, and the CYBER-CYCH building, for new technology. They saw the amazing, colour stained entrance, and saw a young man at the stand.

"Hello, welcome to Startrust, the organization for help, yadda, yadda, yadda, just take em and go." he said, as he passed 50 Rainbow Balls to him.

"OK. Zubat, Mantyke, let's go!" he shouted.

--

STARTRUST ZONE: UPPER

He arrived in a transport pad, and stepped out to view the surroundings. It was a chrome palace, decorated with stone statues resembling different Pokemon. Many Pokemon roamed, but not many trainers were there. That was because there are 7 backgrounds. The transport pad takes the traveller to the nearest location available. Jonathan walked forwards, then saw a trainer, holding his Teddiursa, under attack from a Typhlosion.

"WATER GUN, MANTYKE!" Jon shouted, and it rolled the Typhlosion to it's side. Jon ran up to the trainer.

"You alright?" he said, and the trainer nodded weakly.

"Yeah... sorry, I took up your time. Bye." he said, and he saw that a huge scar was on his face. Jon looked on in horror, but shook it off. He took out a Rainbow Ball, and lobbed it at Typhlosion. The ball didn't even shake, and he immediately caught it.

The ball returned to Jon, and used it's built in STUDY feature.

A screen popped out, flashing,

TYPHLOSION

Lvl: 27. (A/N they've got modified levels.)

FLAMETHROWER

SCRATCH

FLAME WHEEL

BITE

"Cool." Jon said, before sliding the ball into his pocket.

He walked on, and caught a Geodude, Level: 19, with Rock Blast, Earthquake, Defense Curl, and Strength.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There was a signal, which was for end of game. Jon walked out with his newly found Typhlosion, and his Geodude.

--

Jon sat on the same patch of grass as before, letting his Pokemon do what they please. Typhlosion was practising his Flamethrower, with Mantyke watching in awe.(A/N Mantyke is Level:25, and knows Waterfall, Hydro Pump, Fly, and Rain Dance. Zubat is Level: 15, and knows Supersonic, Poison Sting, and Confuse Ray.)

Geodude was with Zubat, holding on, as Zubat flew all over the place. Geodude had his eyes closed, and shouting happily.

"OK, you guys. Break's over." Jon said, and they walked over to him. He put them all in their Poke Balls, and continued down, unknowingly...

to the Woods of Despair.

--

WOODS OF DESPAIR

Jon walked into the dark forest, and looked up to see some Hoothoots glaring at him. They flew away, and Jon looked, curiously. Suddenly, a girl backflipped out of a bush, and pointed a gun at him!

"Why hello. I believe you've met my Hoothoots." she said maliciously. Her body was covered by shadows, but he could make out a black heart on her black vest.

Jon's body went rigid, and he went extraordinarily pale.

"W-what h-have I-I-I D-done?" Joe asked through chattering teeth.

"Nothing, now that I think about it, but I'm doing this..." she saids, and she pulled the trigger...

--

Jon layed down on the grass in the woods. All he could remember from the past 5 minutes was a bright flash of light. He slowly sat up, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked thoroughly confused, but continued.

He saw a few Stantler looking for food as a group. He assumed they were a family, so he did not disturb them. Then he looked to the other side, to see a Stantler wheezing and puffing.

Jon gasped, and rushed over. His legs were about to collapse, and they were shaking.

"Hey! We've gotta get you to a Pokemon Center!" he shouted, and caught him in a Poke Ball.

--

SQUATLOR POKEMON CENTER

Jon rushed in, and said to Nurse Joy,

"Heal this Stantler, on the double." Nurse Joy scurried off with his ball, then returned in 15 seconds.

"Your Stantler is fine." she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he said, and then jumped outside.

He released Stantler.

"Go on, back to the woods." he said, pushing him forward, but Stantler shook his head.

"You wanna stay? Woo!" he shouted, jumping in the air.

--

Please review!

Give in character ideas, and constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMEO OF DARKNESS-CHAPTER 2**

**Current team**

**ZUBAT LV 15  
MANTYKE LV 25  
TYPHLOSION LV 27  
GEODUDE LV 19  
STANTLER LV 10 Tackle, Body Slam, Zen Headbutt**

**--**

Jon was practising on a Kakuna and a Metapod with his Stantler, and was using them as punchbags.

"Zen Headbutt, Stantler! The trump card!" Jon shouted, and Stantler's horns turned an eerie purple, as he barged into the Kakuna. It fell from it's string, and fainted.

"Alright!" Jon shouted, and threw a Pokeball at it. The Kakuna was caught, and the STUDY screen flashed upwards.

KAKUNA

LV 8

String Shot, Tackle

He popped it into his pocket, and aimed at the Metapod.

"Tackle!" he shouted to Stantler, and he ran up to Metapod and lunged. It fell off it's string also, and again, Jon caught it. However, along with the STUDY feature, a message came up.

METAPOD

LV 6

String Shot

TRANSFERRED TO PC

Jon looked surprised that he had 6 Pokemon already. Nevertheless, he walked back into the woods.

--

WOODS OF DESPAIR

Jon walked in, and saw a young 7 year old running out with a Butterfree.

"Ah! Help!" he screamed, but then tripped. Jon ran over.

"Hey, what's back there?" he asked, and the boy lokked up, snivveling.

"It- it was a Weedle. I'm too young to use attacks." he explained.

"This is beacuse of a Weedle? OK." Jon said confidently. He walked in, and sure enough, he saw a Weedle baring it's fangs at him, poison dripping onto the grass.

"Wow, that's one rabid Weedle." he muttered to himself.

"This oughta do. STANTLER!" he shouted, and his horse-like Pokemon walked out in front of him. They were staring eachother down, but Weedle lunged. Stantler, amazingly, did a _backflip over it!_ It landed on it's feet, and had the same peaceful expression as ever.

"Zen Headbutt!" he shouted, and Stantlers horns glowed. He charged, and spun in the air, to drill into the Weedle. Jon was planning to capture it, but couldn't, as Weedle spiralled away. Jon's mouth was agape, and he walked back next to Jon.

"S-Stantler, return!" he said, still shocked. Jon strolled back out.

"Is-is it gone?" he asked, nervously.

"Long gone. In Kanto by now, I expect." Jon said proudly.

"Th-thanks." he said, with a look of relief on his face.

"I'm Harry. Sorry, my Butterfree's strong, but I'm not 10 yet..." he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey. There's not a rule that says that you can't battle under 10 here! You just can't enter any real events." Jon explained.

Harry's eyes lit up.

"R-really? Oh my gosh! I just came from Hoenn. Wow!" he said, excitedly.

"Thanks! Can you tag along with me, just in case?" he asked, and Jon nodded.

"Yay!"

--

MANTOLI TOWN

They exited the Woods, and went into a quaint village, with a old man sitting on a bench. What was most shocking though, was that he had a Pokemon from their own region! (Profile: Mr Miming(evolved from Mr Mime).) Lv 65 Confusion, Psybeam, Psythrow(New), Double Team.) Mr Miming was covered in purple, and had two long ears sticking out to the side. He had a peaceful expression like Stantler, and had a moderately large body. He was wearing some strange, glowing purple boots. He was in a yoga tree position. Jon and Harry approached him at the back

"Hello." he said, without looking at them. hey were startled.

"How-how did you know?" Jon asked in shock.

"Mr Miming told me in the deep layers of the mind." he said cheerfully.

"Now then, you are wishing to know how I acquired this gentle creature?" he asked.

"I was a very young boy, and I lived in a small town called Pallet Town, in Kanto. I had a trusty Pikachu, and I was only going up. Then, sadly, my mother passed away. In her will, she left me her Mr Mime. I took it as my own. Him and my Pikachu were fighting and fighting. Sadly, a Machamp got extremely angry, and he," he gulped, "killed my Pikachu. Then, since it was my first, I was really shocked, adding to my mother;s demise. I was so depressed, that I gave up battling. Now me and my Mr Miming live a peaceful life, only battling when challenged, and that is rare." he finished. He stood up.

"Well, I must be off. By the way, my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum." he flasked a humbs up, and amazingly, him and his Mr Miming vanished on the spot.

Jon was very shocked indeed.

--

Ash will return later, and he plays an important part. :)

Please press the big, purple button :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jon and Harry still stood there, swaying.

"We just met Ash Ketchum." Jon said, dazed.

"Sinnoh champion..." Harry added.

They both fell to the floor.

After a minute of awe, Jon got up, and dusted off his clothes slowly.

"Come on." Jon said sternly, and he grabbed Harry to pull him along.

--

ROUTE 512.

Jon strolled round the grass, when Harry finally stood up.

"Woah." he said, then walked to Jon. He had his Geodude out, and he was using Rock Blast in a circle.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm using Rock Blast all around to faint monsters, then see what I can find." he explained, and walked round the grass. Eventually, he had 5 Pokemon in his hands, and layed them out on the grass.

"Take your pick." Jon said smiling. There was a Teddiursa, a Luxio (low modified level.), a Bidoof, a Poochyena, and a Wurmple.

"Wow," Harry said, eyes sparkling, "thanks." He pulled out three Poke-Balls.

"Teddiursa, Luxio, and a Wurmple." he said, capturing the three. Three screens came up.

TEDDIURSA

Lvl: 15

SCRATCH

FURY SWIPES

GROWL

LUXIO

Lvl: 12

SPARK

TACKLE

WURMPLE

Lvl: 6

STRING SHOT

SCRATCH

Harry looked at them all, then closed his eyes and smirked, thinking of the future...

_"Luxray, go!" he would shout in front of millions of people._

_"THUNDERBOLT!" he would scream, as he unleashed a Thunderstorm on a Slowbro._

_His Beautifly would dazzle thousand with his wide array of beautiful attacks._

_His Ursaring would tower over others, swiping, unleashing it's full power._

_His Butterfree would cause the ultimate attack, knocking all evil out of the known universe._

"Yes!" he thought. Jon's voice ushered him into reality.

"HARRY!" he shouted, and Harry looked at him.

"I was saying we should challenge the gym. You know, experience." he said.

"Yes." Harry said, then went back to his thinking. Jon slapped his forehead, and dragged him again.

--

Well! A new team for Harry!

Please press the REVIEW button to tell me what you think. I accept non-account reviews, so anyone that reads...

DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW!


	4. Clockwork, Illumise, and Sly Cooper!

R-E-V-I-E-W!! Please, just review! Even if you're not a member, just review!! Even if you hate it, or are bored, tell me!! I know you're reading, because of Reader Traffic. REVIEW PLEASE!

Rant over. Sorry. But I haven't got a review for anything in the whole month so far, I don't think. :(

--

Harry and JOn were camping in a dense forest. Many Volbeat, Pidgey, and Beautifly flew round, spreading gusts and powder all over the place, making sparkling, grey powder. It illuminated the many trees nearby. Then an Illumise poked it's head out from a bush. It quickly flew across the field where they were sleeping. It looked back, where a couple of Pidgeotto's patrolled the area. Illumise opened it's hands to reveal the striped stone. He quickly clenched it again, and stepped out. The Pidgeottos looked at it, and flew. Illumise flew up, then quickly used a Leech Life. Harry groggily awoke from his slumber, and saw the fight.

"Argh... go Butterfree. Put them to sleep." he said tiredly, as he released his Butterfree. It flew around for a few seconds, before releasing a yellow powder over them. The Pidgeottos fell staraight away,but the Illumise flew up and dodged.

"Illu!" it shouted.

"Butter!" Butterfree shouted back, and it looked alright now. The Illumise floated back dwon onto land., and pointed towards a bush, where a man with a solid gold cane emerged, with a Venomoth following. Jon had woken up by now, and had stood up.

"What have you done?!" the man screamed, grabbing Jon and lifting him up by his neck. Jon's face was going beetroot red from lack of breath.

"No--thing!" he struggled to say, and the man, with tremendous strength, threw him at a tree trunk. He approached Harry, but Butterfree and Illumise got in the way.

"Double battle, kid. Winner gets the Illumise." he barked at Harry.

"OK. Luxio, go! Butterfree, you fight too!" he shouted, as his yellow-blck lion-like Pokemon emerged.

"Fine. Venomoth, and Raichu, come." he said calmly, and his purple moth and his orange thunder Pokemon came out.

Okay, Luxio use Spark!" Harry shouted, and he began to crackle with electricity.

"But, now use Tackle!" Harry shouted, and he leaped in between them, sending electricity at either one of them.

They both snarled, while various parts still jolted roound uncontrollably.

"Heh, Raichu use his combo!" he shouted, but Raichu used Thunder, then Volt Tackle! He moved at a blinding pace, then both of Harry's Pokemon landed crumpled on the floor, defeated.

He threw a net at the Illumise, and it vanished on the spot!

"Pleasure." he muttered, then walked away into the darkness.

"You jerk!" Harry shouted after him. And to his surprise, a Rayquaza came flying out of the forest. The man walked out.

"This is gonna hurt." he said, chuckling.

Harry scampered. Jon looked on in shock. Then, the most unexpected thing ever happened. His skin fell off, revealing a robotic owl!

"Clockwerk's the name. Smell ya later." he said, before him and his Rayquaza walked away.

--

Sly Cooper characters? What's the world coming to?!

Only joking. KCSonic113, thanks for the suggestions for those characters, so I'm throwing Clockwerk into the mix!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Attention Readers!

ATTENTION READERS!

I really can't think of any good follow-up chapters, so...

Now YOU suggest the characters, and PLEASE suggest more chapters.

But I don't want them to be REALLY major. I think my story's are getting a bit rushed, so please, just a new character, a new Pokemon, or just a filler.

Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing.)


End file.
